Cher journal
by Wizardly
Summary: UA-OS. La Dynastie Malefoy règne sur le royaume de France. L'Héritier DM, s'apprête à épouser sa promise HG. Ginny Weasley, jeune servante de la future reine raconte cet événement de son point de vue de servante à travers son journal intime. Ginny... Prend garde à rester dans le droit chemin... Le serpent rôde...


** Bonjour bonjour! C'est avec une petite, touuuuute petite apréhension que je vous livre cet OS assez particulier. En plus d'être un UA il ne se situe pas à notre époque, mais à celle de l'apogée de la royauté en France. Pour vous situer, Hermione remplace Marie-Antoinette. Cette FF n'est pas triste. C'est basé sur les relations entre classes sociales différentes et bien sûr.. de l'amûûûûr! Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir les pensées intimes d'une Ginny du 18eme siècle! Bonne Lecture! (N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, quelle soit positive ou négative!)**  


**Cette fiction, à la base n'en est pas une. C'est un travail de littérature que j'ai réalisé avec un ami, ou les personnages sont les personnages historiques. J'ai eu envie de la publier sous forme d'UA, avec l'accord de mon ami, cela va de soit :) ! Alors si vous voyez quelques erreurs parfois, c'est à cause de cela, mais le texte est bien de moi (et de mon ami).**

**Crédit: Les personnages d'Harry potter sont tous à jkr. Les miens, eh bien sont à moi. Les lieux et évènements sont à la belle histoire de notre pays :)**

* * *

Le Jeudi 10 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

J'en ai la tête qui tourne : le palais est en effervescence ces temps-ci. Hermione Jeanne Granger, future femme de l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, va bientôt arriver à Versailles ! Le palais fourmille de servantes et de serviteurs qui astiquent, dépoussièrent et font briller chaque recoins du palais ! Quel temps nous avons mis pour avoir des vitres et des miroirs nets dans la galerie des glaces !

Cependant, je ne pense pas avoir à subir cette tâche pendant très longtemps. En effet, la maison de la future princesse manquant de servantes et de femmes de chambres, il a été décrété par Mme Ombrage, gouvernante de toutes les petites mains du palais, que toutes les familles travaillant au palais et ayant une fille âgée de dix-sept ans devaient recevoir une missive les priant de présenter leur fille dans trois jours à l'entrée des appartements de la nouvelle héritière, pour y subir un entretien. A son terme, on décidera lesquelles de nous ferons partie de la maison de la princesse ! Maman m'a assurée que j'ai toutes mes chances d'être prise : une jeune servante qui sait lire et écrire, c'est très rare dit-elle. Je peux remercier mon regretté papa pour ce présent qu'il nous a donné, à mes frères et moi, avant de nous quitter. Et peut-être que la Mlle Hermione m'appréciera pour les origines autrichiennes qui me viennent de maman. Avoir un peu de son pays près d'elle, même si ce n'est qu'à travers une petite servante, pourrais peut-être la mettre de bonne humeur en échangeant quelques paroles en autrichien. Enfin, si elle daigne me remarquer… Je crois que j'ai toutes mes chances pour être sélectionnée ! Il parait que c'est la dauphine elle-même qui va tenir les entretiens pour choisir ses servantes ! Ces trois jours vont me paraître d'une longueur interminable...

Ginny

* * *

Le Samedi 12 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je sais pourtant que je devrais me reposer afin de paraître au mieux de moi-même demain, mais la hantise de ne pas être sélectionné me glace le sang. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis plus d'un mois. Son absence me pèse au plus haut point. La dernière lettre qu'il m'a écrite remonte à une semaine. Quand je pense qu'il est parti vivre à Nantes pour y rejoindre son maître, monsieur Albus … En me laissant seule ici ! Est-on obligé de partir si loin de Versailles lorsqu'on est aspirant pour être éditeur? J'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin de son soutien. Heureusement que Maman est là, même si elle est extrêmement prise par ses tâches. D'autant plus qu'elle est devenue fort fragile depuis le décès de Papa, bien que cet événement remonte à deux ans.

Merlin, je sens que mon cœur va m'abandonner sous la pression de cette horrible angoisse. J'ai beau être plus âgée que la princesse, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je serais à sa hauteur… Ce qui me remonte le moral est de savoir que mes origines autrichiennes ont une chance de la convaincre de m'engager.

Oh, mon cher Journal, si tu savais ! Je pense que je vais essayer de fermer les yeux et prier pour essayer de m'endormir…

Ginny

* * *

Le Mardi 15 Mai 1770,

Cher journal,

Je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis plusieurs jours, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est parce que j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps… Et oui, j'ai été sélectionnée pour faire partie de la maison de la Princesse ! Quel immense moment d'anxiété !

Nous étions nombreuses à avoir répondu à la demande. J'avais, pour l'occasion, revêtit ma robe du Dimanche. Toutes entassées dans le boudoir de la princesse, nous attendions celle qui changerait notre destin, et les regards que chacune se jetait aurait été aussi efficaces qu'un coup de poignard. Les parfums de rose enivrants montaient à la tête, et commençaient à être gâchés par l'odeur acide de la transpiration. J'apercevais les filles replaçant leur chignon, vérifiant si leur corset remontait bien toute la chair à faire voir ou se fardant discrètement le teint.

Et enfin, elle est arrivée, resplendissante, accompagnée de Madame Minerva, la responsable des domestiques. Elle a des cheveux gris, sa mâchoire est forte, carrée, et son nez aquilin, son regard strict. La façon qu'avait la jeune princesse de se mouvoir dévoile sans problème ses origines princières : le cou droit, les épaules en arrière, le pas lent. Une démarche altière. Elle a l'air de flotter au-dessus du sol… Bien que ses joues soient rosies, ses yeux timides et tristes, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. Tellement que j'en ai presque oublié de faire ma révérence !

Et les entretiens ont commencé. Chaque fille passait cinq minutes dans une pièce adjacente, et ressortait ensuite, soit les yeux humides, soit un sourire confiant au visage. Lorsqu'est venu mon tour, j'ai pris une longue inspiration pour me donner du courage puis suis entrée dans la pièce. J'étais la onzième fille à passer, et déjà, la princesse semblait lasse… J'ai immédiatement perdu le courage avec lequel j'avais trouvé la force d'entrer. Afin de mettre toutes les chances de côtés pour séduire Mademoiselle Hermione, j'ai décidé de me servir de mon meilleur atout. Je lui ai lancé un timide : « Guten Tag… ». Elle a levé la tête, émit un grand sourire, et j'ai su que j'avais peut-être une chance.

J'ai dû faire bonne impression, car dès le lendemain une missive de la main de madame ombrage est arrivée m'annonçant que j'étais embauchée! Je n'en fus que plus heureuse lorsque je reçu la première lettre de Harry depuis son départ pour Nantes. Il précise que tout ce passe très bien et que je lui manque énormément je n'ai qu'une envie : lui répondre afin de l'informer que je ressens exactement la même chose !

La fin de ma bougie approche, je dois te laisser avec l'impatience de vivre ma première journée de travail demain ! D'autant plus qu'il faut que je sois reposée pour l'événement de demain : le mariage tant attendu ! Ce premier jour en tant que servante de la princesse promet d'être des plus mouvementés…

Ginny

* * *

_Le Jeudi 17 Mai 1770,_

Cher Journal,

Que d'évènements ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que la vie de servante pouvait être si épuisante ! Heureusement que nous, les filles au service de la princesse nous entendons toutes relativement bien. Je me suis même liée d'amitié avec une jeune fille très timide mais adorable du nom de Luna. A chaque compliment qu'on lui adresse, ses joues rebondies deviennent aussi rouges que sa chevelure est blond clair! C'est certainement pour sa discrétion qu'elle a été sélectionnée…

Hier matin, très tôt, lorsque je suis entrée dans les appartements de Mademoiselle Hermione afin d'y déposer du linge propre, j'ai entendu un sanglot. Et je 'ai vu, ses cheveux auburn étendus sur les draps blancs de son lit. Elle pleurait. J'ai précipitamment tourné les talons afin de ne pas plus l'importuner, mais j'ai dû faire un peu trop de bruit car elle a brusquement relevé la tête. Elle a essuyé ses yeux et a tenté de se donner un air digne. J'ai fait une révérence maladroite, mais elle m'a hélée en me parlant allemand. Surprise, j'ai d'abord demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. Je m'efforçais de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, comme on me l'avait appris. Elle m'a alors demandé une chose dont je me rappellerai toujours. D'une voix aussi fluette que le gazouillis d'une mésange fraîchement sortie de l'œuf, elle m'a demandé si je la trouvais jolie. J'ai hésité, puis ai levé timidement les yeux. Il m'était impossible de la trouver laide. Je lui ai donc affirmé qu'elle avait le plus joli teint qu'il me fut jamais donné de voir, puis elle m'a adressé un ravissant sourire. Afin de me remercier, elle a pris un petit paquet et me l'a tendu. Puis elle m'a fait jurer de ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois au calme dans ma chambre. Complètement abasourdie par ce qui venait de se produire, je sortis de la pièce après lui avoir adressé la plus profonde révérence que je n'eus jamais faite. Puis j'ai couru à ma chambre afin d'ouvrir le petit paquet. C'était un lot de huit magnifiques bougies en cire d'abeille, la plus chère que l'on puisse trouver et surtout celle qui tenait le plus longtemps ! Elles sont d'une valeur inestimable, d'autant plus qu'elles me viennent de Mademoiselle Hermione en personne. Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer qu'un jour, j'en possèderais ! D'autant plus que par les temps qui courent, il n'est pas simple de se procurer de telles bougies. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à maman !

Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'abandonner trop longtemps à l'état de béatitude dans lequel je me trouvais, j'avais énormément de tâches à réaliser ! Je sens encore la pesanteur dans mes jambes tant elles m'ont portées aujourd'hui... Aidée de Luna, j'ai dû préparer intégralement la pièce qui devait accueillir le souper en l'honneur des mariés, ainsi que la chambre nuptiale. Mais c'est en allant me coucher, il y a quelque quelques minutes, que s'est produit la plus étonnante chose de la journée. En montant les escaliers menant aux chambres des domestiques, je me suis entravée dans quelque chose. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage, car ma gêne aurait été encore plus énorme que ma personne. Voulant connaître la cause de ma chute, je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Après m'avoir demandé si je ne m'étais pas blessée, il m'a adressé un sourire plutôt charmant. Pour ne pas montrer que l'homme ne me laissait pas indifférente, j'ai essayé de prendre un ton hautain, mais il m'a demandé mon avis. D'abord, je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, puis il m'a montré une feuille où s'entremêlaient des mots et des tâches d'encre. Il était en train d'écrire un poème, et lorsqu'il m'en récita les premiers vers, je sentis mon cœur s'échauffer comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge.

« A l'ombre de mon cœur se reposent vos yeux,

Des oiseaux de bonheur voguent dans les cieux.

O, triste passion qui dévore mon être,

Es-tu cruelle, aveugle, ou douce peut-être ?... »

Je n'ai pas de mot pour te décrire à quel point ces vers m'ont chamboulée. J'ai décidé alors de m'asseoir à côté de cet homme mystérieux et de l'observer écrire son poème. Durant tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui, nous n'avons eu aucun autre échange verbal. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose s'est produit entre nous, comme un lien qui nous unirait dans notre silence. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cet échange silencieux.

C'est seulement lorsque la nuit était à son paroxysme que Luna a gravit les mêmes escaliers. Elle a alors ouvert deux yeux ronds comme la lune et m'a tirée par la main. J'ai à peine eut le temps de dire adieu à mon mystérieux poète qu'elle m'informait qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Jedusor, le fameux poète et écrivain, plus connu pour ses frasques avec de jeunes servantes que pour ses écrits! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis sentie sotte après qu'elle m'ait dit cela ! Je t'avoue que j'ai ressenti un léger pincement au cœur en apprenant cela…

Mon cher journal, je vais m'arrêter pour ce soir, je ne voudrais pas user trop vite les magnifiques bougies que m'a offertes la Princesse.

Ginny

Ps : T'ai-je racontée à quel point Mademoiselle Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe de brocart d'argent gonflée des deux côtés par de si vastes paniers qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Malgré cela, toute la cour loua sa dignité et son port d'archiduchesse. Elle rayonnait, c'est comme si elle illuminait chaque personne se rapprochant d'elle par sa majesté naturelle. Même son époux, Monsieur Drago Malefoy, en eut le souffle coupé. Et la rumeur est qu'il en faut beaucoup à Monsieur notre héritier pour être béat d'admiration devant une représentante de la gente féminine… Mais son émerveillement ne fut que de courte durée…

* * *

Le Samedi 19 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi chamboulée qu'aujourd'hui et hier… Ce poète… Ce très mystérieux et charmant poète… Je ne cesse de penser à lui. Le simple fait de l'avoir en pensée n'est pas une mauvaise chose en elle-même, mais il y a Harry… Harry, si loin de moi, qui ne reviendra que dans deux ans… Ces deux sentiments sont en totale contradiction et me font me sentir, au plus profond de moi, affreusement mal… J'ai beau m'interdire de penser à ce Monsieur Jedusor à cause de son tumultueux passé avec les servantes

Ce mal-être aurait pu avoir des répercussions sur mon travail de la journée. Travail qui a été plus court que prévu ! Le feu d'artifice qui était prévu ce soir a été annulé. Ceci est bien compréhensible, en raison de la pluie diluvienne et l'orage terrible qui trempe Versailles actuellement. A l'heure où je t'écris, je n'aurais presque pas besoin de bougies tant les éclairs illuminent ma chambre !

J'ai réussi à m'ôter Monsieur Jedusor de l'esprit quelques temps, car j'ai pu encore une fois échanger quelques mots avec la Princesse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle recherche de la compagnie. Une amie, ou tout du moins, quelqu'un a qui parler. Je ne dois pas me bercer d'illusions, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire, je ne suis qu'une servante et elle sera, dans quelques années, ma reine. Mais celle-ci est encore très jeune et même si son être tout entier dégage une aura d'une telle majesté que le palais tout entier a le souffle coupé à chacune de ses apparitions, elle reste une jeune fille bien seule. Elle me l'a elle-même avoué ce matin.

J'astiquais silencieusement les quartiers de Mademoiselle Hermione qui, comme je le croyais, dormait profondément. Lorsque j'en ai eu fini avec la chambre à coucher, je me suis attelée à la petite pièce adjacente, dont la porte était dissimulée dans le mur. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle se trouvait ici, en train d'écrire une lettre, sans doute adressée à son impériale mère. Je me suis dépêchée de refermer la porte en me confondant en excuses et en réalisant une profonde révérence. Mais avant que j'eus fermé la porte, elle m'a dit quatre mots en Allemand « Bitte seien Sie ». « Reste s'il te plait » … Ne pouvant plus reculer, je suis timidement entrée dans la pièce, et me suis arrêtée, debout à une distance décente, aussi décente que peut être une distance de protocole dans un cabinet si petit. Et elle s'est mise à parler, à déverser un flot de paroles incontrôlables, dans un Allemand tellement rapide que j'eus parfois du mal à comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle disait. Mais il était certain qu'elle était très malheureuse, Monsieur Drago ne la regardait pas, il passait son temps à jouer à des jeux d'argent accompagné de magnifiques créatures. Ses nouvelles tantes, les sœurs de la reine, semblaient, d'après elle toutes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres et elle avait du mal à s'adapter à la très stricte étiquette de la cour de Versailles. Cela m'a fendu le cœur, littéralement. Je lui ai répondu dans notre langue maternelle que, bien que je ne sois qu'une simple femme de chambre, j'étais sûre qu'elle allait parfaitement s'adapter à ce nouveau rythme de vie. Je lui ai assuré que toute la cour, et donc tout le royaume l'adorait, que quand le moment sera venu, elle serait une merveilleuse reine.

C'est à ce moment-là, ou je m'apprêtais à sortir discrètement, elle m'a remerciée :

« -Madame, vous n'avez point le besoin de me remercier, je ne suis que servante.

– Vous n'êtes peut être qu'une servante aux yeux de toute la cour, mais pour moi, tu es la seule personne qui ai daignée m'écouter et me rassurer, je sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mais cela fait de toi mon amie, ma seule amie ici-bas, et je t'en remercie.

– C'est moi qui vous remercie Madame, de tout mon être.»

J'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre congé, et après une profonde et respectueuse révérence, j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, et me suis empressée de sortir prendre l'air dans les jardins.

Ces magnifiques jardins… C'est un des rares endroits où je peux réfléchir à mon aise sans être dérangée par autre chose qu'un couple de mésanges. Lorsqu'une brise légère transporte des senteurs de roses ou de tulipes, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à m'abandonner à mes rêves de jeune servante. Assise derrière un talus non loin du bosquet de l'Encelade, ou près du Bosquet de la Salle de bal, je me ressource lorsque j'ai du temps libre. Je me surprends parfois à rêver d'Harry, venu me rendre visite, me serrant dans mes bras et me jurant qu'il restera auprès de moi. Cependant, aujourd'hui, les traits d'Harry étaient remplacés par ceux d'un homme bien plus mûr… Ceux de ce poète…

Il faut absolument que cet homme sorte de mes pensées ! Luna m'a reparlé de lui aujourd'hui, elle a dû remarquer que je ne pense qu'à notre rencontre, nuit et jour. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Maman, d'autant plus qu'elle est extrêmement occupée ces temps-ci. Luna m'a reproché mes rêves de grandeurs, en me rappelant qu'Harry m'attendait… Tout cela est tellement perturbant, j'aime Harry de tout mon être, mais il ne m'écrit plus, et ce poète m'intrigue tellement, je ne songe à présent plus qu'à le revoir…

Grand Dieu, il se fait tard, il faut que je m'endorme, je suis sûre qu'il est plus de minuit…

Ginny

* * *

Le Lundi 21 Mai 1770

Cher Journal,

Je viens à peine de me coucher, et bien que la nuit soit fortement avancée, je me dois de te relater la soirée que je viens de passer !

Un bal masqué a été donné dans les grands appartements du Prince, quelque chose de privé, avec peu de convives. En revanche, servantes et valets se devaient d'être présents afin de veiller au confort des invités. J'espérais tellement revoir la Princesse… Malheureusement, mon statut de servante débutante m'empêchait d'assister à la fête.

Cependant, on peut dire que le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres : une fille du nom de Lavande a une chambre près de la mienne. Elle est servante à Versailles depuis plusieurs années déjà, c'est une brave fille bien faite qui rend toujours de bons services et que tout le monde connaît. Hélas, la malheureuse se trouve actuellement être clouée au lit avec une fièvre terrible ! Mme Ombrage, paniquée à l'idée de manquer de domestiques, m'a demandé mon aide pour le bal de ce soir ! Seigneur ! Comme j'étais heureuse ! J'espère en revanche que les soucis de Lavande vont s'arranger…

Oh mon Dieu, quelle soirée ! Même si je n'ai fait qu'apporter de la nourriture, incliner la tête en disant « Oui, Monseigneur », « Bien Sûr, Madame la Duchesse », j'ai été émerveillée par la splendeur et la grâce des fêtes des personnes de haut rang. Tout brille, tout est mélodie, tout est rires… Les jeunes gens prennent les jeunes femmes par la main, par la taille, les entraînent sur une danse maîtrisée… Et Mademoiselle Hermione… Qu'elle était belle, et semblait fragile ! Glissée dans une immense robe claire à volants, elle avait l'air d'une minuscule poupée de porcelaine perdue dans l'immensité d'un drap blanc. Je faisais mon possible pour qu'elle me remarque, passant près d'elle, relevant le buste, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de deux jeunes duchesses, avec qui elle semblait s'amuser. D'après Olivier Dubois, l'un des domestiques présents ce soir, elles seraient de proches amies de la Princesse. J'ai donc du mal à comprendre comment se fait-il que l'héritière se sente si seule alors…

C'est lorsque la fête battait son plein que la dauphine m'a alors apostrophée. Entourée des jeunes filles avec qui elle passait la soirée, elle m'a sèchement demandé de lui apporter une carafe d'eau. D'abord surprise par son ton froid, je lui fis une révérence confuse, et me dirigeai à grand pas vers la cuisine. Pourquoi m'avait-elle parlé avec ce ton si hautain ? D'un seul coup, je me suis sentie bien lasse et impatiente de me mettre au lit… Seulement lorsque je suis revenue lui apporter l'objet de sa requête, ses amies s'étaient éclipsées sur la piste de danse, la laissant seule pour un moment. Elle m'a indiquée l'endroit où je devais le poser, et m'a murmuré avec un ravissant sourire « Danke Ginny… ». « Merci Ginny… ». Je lui ai fait un grand sourire, puis j'ai soudainement vu son visage devenir plus dur. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, j'ai remarqué que ses amies étaient revenues vers elle.

« -Enfin ! m'a dit une sœur de la reine. Il vous en faut du temps pour remplir un singulier pichet ! »

Mademoiselle Hermione m'a alors déclaré que je pouvais disposer. Mais cette fois-ci, le son distant de sa voix ne m'a pas plus fait de peine que cela. Je savais, et comprenais qu'elle ne voulait montrer aux jeunes filles de la cour qu'elle appréciait une de ses domestiques. La Princesse est montée se coucher bien tôt ce soir. A partir de ce moment, je n'ai pas arrêté d'aller et venir dans les appartements, afin de veiller à ce que la fête se déroule bien.

Bien entendu, j'espérais secrètement voir surgir de derrière un rideau ce beau poète… Oh Seigneur ! Que dis-je ! Le trouverai-je beau ? Peut-être, mais Harry est beau lui aussi. Enfin, il me semble… Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Je peine à me remémorer les traits de son visage. A-t-il les yeux bleus, verts, ou bruns peut-être ? Je n'en sais trop rien… Oh ! Il faut que j'essaie de me souvenir… Je vais fermer les yeux, et peut-être que son visage me reviendra en rêve…

Ginny

* * *

Le Mercredi 23 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Les temps sont durs ! Heureusement que je mange et suis logée à Versailles, autrement je n'ose imaginer comment je pourrais vivre… Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai voulu m'acheter une robe d'occasion en bon état, étant donné que j'ai malencontreusement déchiré le jupon de celle que m'avait offerte Harry… Et bien je n'ai pu en trouver une pour moins de 7 livres! J'ai bien peur qu'une crise économique ne se prépare…

Cela ne semble pas déranger les sœurs de la reine, qui semblent bien plus préoccupé par présence de leur nouvelle nièce à Versailles. Il m'arrive souvent de les croiser dans le palais. Et il est bien rare qu'elles parlent de la Princesse en son nom. Elles la surnomment « l'Autrichienne ». Ce n'est pas tellement dégradant en soi, mais la manière dont elle prononce ce mot, comme si elles le crachaient… Ses 'amies' avec qui elle a passée du temps lors du bal d'hier ne se gênent pas non plus pour parler d'elle en de mauvais termes sans qu'elle le sache! La pauvre, elle ignore certainement que celles qui se disent ses amies la dénigrent dans son dos...

Je n'ai pas vu la Princesse aujourd'hui, j'ai été très occupée à astiquer la galerie des Glaces de fond en comble. Mais il me semble que ce soir, elle est en train d'assister à une représentation d'Athalie, de Racine, accompagnée de Monsieur son époux. Je garde précieusement les bougies qu'elle m'a offertes, et j'ai l'intention de les utiliser le plus lentement possible, et d'en garder une intacte, comme une preuve de l'amabilité de la Mademoiselle Hermione. Comme si elles représentaient une amitié naissante. Une amitié, que dis-je ! Je ne puis me permettre d'imaginer une amitié avec la future reine de France ? Serai-je en train de perdre la tête ?

Si elle n'avait pas le statut qu'elle possède, peut-être qu'une amitié serait possible entre nous… Elle est âgée de 16ans, et j'ai à peine 5 ans de plus qu'elle… Je pourrais être comme une grande sœur… Merlin, je m'emballe ! Tout ceci est impossible, je ne sais pourquoi je continue de m'imaginer des choses qui n'arriveront certainement jamais…

Cela me ramène à mon poète… J'aime tellement prononcer ce mot, le murmurer, comme si le fait de dire son prénom serait un outrage… Il exerce une espèce de fascination sur moi… Comme s'il contrôlait mes pensées pour que je ne cesse de penser à lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre mon obsession envers cet homme… J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit… Et moi je ne fais que ressasser les vers qu'il a partagés avec moi, les premiers mots qu'il m'a adressés…

« A l'ombre de mon cœur se reposent vos yeux,

Des oiseaux de bonheur voguent dans les cieux.

O, triste passion qui dévore mon être,

Es-tu cruelle, aveugle, ou douce peut-être ?... »

Je brûle, malgré moi de le retrouver. J'ai beau penser à Harry, dont les traits continuent de s'effacer petit à petit, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrai certainement jamais Monsieur Jedusor. Harry… J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de lui, et si cela m'a fait plaisir, je n'ai pas été émue comme j'aurai dû l'être… La bonne chose à savoir est qu'il est sain et sauf, mais qu'il est difficile pour lui de suivre le rythme de vie qu'il a choisi. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la ville de Nantes, et si les éditeurs peuvent y trouver de quoi manger à leur faim.

Il me dit qu'il m'aime, et qu'il est impatient de me revoir… Qu'il patientera jusqu'au jour où il pourra de nouveau m'enserrer de ses bras forts et sentir l'odeur de mes cheveux. Et il a ajouté que les filles de Nantes étaient bien belles, mais qu'aucune d'entre elles, à ses yeux, ne pouvait remplacer la douceur de mes cheveux et la clarté de ma peau.

Cette lettre m'a rappelé pourquoi je suis tombé amoureuse d'Harry jadis. Sa loyauté, sa gentillesse, son courage à supporter le manque des gens qu'il aime. Je ne peux me permettre de rêver d'espoirs impossibles lorsqu'un garçon si tendre m'attend à des centaines de lieues d'où je suis. Je suis totalement perdue. Luna me conseille de rester fidèle à ce que j'ai prévu de faire, et de ne pas prendre de risques. Autrement dit, de continuer de travailler pour la Princesse en ayant une relation purement professionnelle avec elle, et rejoindre Harry à Nantes afin de l'épouser lorsqu'il aura pu ouvrir sa propre imprimerie.

Je ne sais où donner de la tête avec Mme Minerva qui me donne de plus en plus de taches difficiles, la Princesse avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps pour mieux la découvrir, Monsieur Jedusor qui hante mes pensées, et Harry qui me manque malgré tout… Cher Journal, dis-moi donc, comment trouver le sommeil ce soir ?

Ginny

Ps : Je m'en souviens à présent, de ces yeux… La couleur des yeux d'Harry sont vert. Vert comme l'herbe des prés, comme les arbres du jardin du palais… et comme les yeux… du poète.

* * *

Vendredi 25 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Quelle journée ! Astiquer, comme d'habitude la galerie des Glaces, transporter le linge de la Princesse, courir dans le palais pour transmettre des messages, aller donner des conseils esthétiques à des amis jardiniers tout ça… le jour de mon anniversaire !

Et oui, je gagne aujourd'hui un an, et je pense que cela me serait totalement sorti de l'esprit, si Luna ne m'avait pas réveillée à l'aube pour me souhaiter mes vingt et un printemps ce matin ! Le message avait apparemment circulé entre les domestiques, car sans compter la charge de travail éreintante qui m'a été confiée, tout le monde a été aimable avec moi aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas si Harry a pensé à moi aujourd'hui, il ne m'a pas parlé de mon anniversaire dans sa dernière lettre… Enfin, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, j'ai moi-même oublié cet événement !

Après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry, cet après-midi, dans laquelle je lui explique que Mademoiselle Hermione est une jeune personne bien timide et triste, que je me fais des amis et que tout se passe bien pour moi. Je ne lui ai pas dit un seul mot à propos du poète. Lui écrire me remémore de bons moments passés avec lui, et j'en arrive à oublier, parfois, pendant quelques instants, ma rencontre avec Monsieur Jedusor…

A ce propos, Lavande est rétablie, et je l'ai entendu dire que mon frère, Ronald, qui est aussi son ami de coeur, avait appris de notre cousin jardinier que mon très cher poète serait peut-être présent au bal masqué qui a lieu dans 4 jours. Une fête magnifique, partout dans le château, et dans les jardins, avec plus de 6000 convives ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il sera présent, et qu'il me reconnaîtra… Ne serait-ce juste pour me répéter ces doux vers qu'il m'a dit l'autre soir, dans les escaliers… Juste pour entendre sa poésie, cette voix grave et profonde, peu entendue mais qui reste gravée en ma mémoire telle une mélodie entêtante et enivrante…

Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté l'évènement le plus improbable de la journée ! Ma journée, pourtant bien chargée, s'est terminée assez tôt, aux alentours de 18 heures, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, comme à mon habitude, d'explorer les recoins parfumés et mystérieux des jardins. Après avoir admiré longuement les reflets envoûtants du Bassin du Miroir, je me suis souvenu que Madelon, une amie qui travaille en cuisine, m'avait chargée d'une commission. Sachant que j'aimais me promener dans les jardins, et qu'elle était obligée de travailler très tard ce soir, elle m'avait donné une lettre à l'intention de son amoureux Julien, qui travaille à la Petite Venise.

J'ai donc suivi l'allée où se situe le Bassin de Saturne, puis ai longé le Tapis Vert. Après avoir contourné le Bassin du Char d'Apollon, j'ai atteint la rive droite du Grand Canal et me suis mise en quête du jeune homme. C'est non sans peine que j'ai réussi à dénicher ce grand gaillard brun, grâce à a description de Madelon. Seigneur, je me demande si j'avais, auparavant, déjà vu un homme aussi robuste, taillé comme tous les charpentiers ici présents et peut être même, plus imposant. Après lui avoir remis la lettre, il m'a remercié d'un baisemain et j'ai pris congé de lui. Je me suis laissé aller le long de la berge, admirant les eaux bleu-vertes au couchant du soleil lorsque l'on m'a hélée.

Je me suis retournée et suis restée presque muette de surprise. La Princesse se tenait devant moi, dans une robe d'une grande simplicité. Elle semblait fort contrariée… Je l'ai salué comme se doit l'usage, puis elle m'a dit de la regarder dans les yeux, ce que j'ai fait.

« -J'ai besoin de compagnie… J'ai réussi à échapper à mes dames et à passer outre les gardes, m'a-t-elle dit. Voudrais-tu faire une promenade en gondole avec moi ?

-Madame, je ne sais pas, je craindrai de vous incommoder…L'étiquette me l'interdit…

-Mais non enfin, tu ne m'incommode point puisque je te le demande ! De plus, j'ai ouïe dire ce matin-même par des dames de chambres qui croyaient que je ne les écoutais pas que nous fêtons ta naissance aujourd'hui… Et bien, considère cette demande comme le présent que je te fais !

-Fort bien, ai-je répondu, vos désirs sont des ordres Madame… »

Elle prit alors mon bras comme si nous étions de vieilles amies et m'a entraînée vers les quais, où elle a prié un gondolier du nom d'Antonio, de bien vouloir nous aider à monter dans une gondole. C'est un Italien de mon âge que j'ai aidé lors de son arrivée en France, voilà quelques années de cela. Je crois que je me souviendrai à jamais l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il me vit grimper dans la gondole accompagnée de la Princesse ! Je lui ai fait signe de se taire, mais j'étais folle de joie. J'allais passer du temps seule avec Mademoiselle Hermione!

Nous avons alors échangé dans notre langue maternelle durant toute la promenade. Ses soucis ne semblaient pas s'être calmés. Elle désespère toujours autant du manque d'attentions de son époux envers elle. Sa mère lui manque atrocement et, à ma grande surprise, elle n'est pas sans savoir que les soeurs de la reine et ses 'amies' ne font que mine de l'apprécier. Elle se pense haïe de tout Versailles… Je lui ai affirmé que moi, j'avais beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour elle. Le rouge lui est alors monté aux joues, puis elle m'a remercié de mon honnêteté et ma gentillesse.

Le plus étonnant est que, pour une princesse, elle n'a pas rapporté constamment la discussion à sa propre personne ! Elle semblait même s'intéresser à ma vie, me demandant qui étaient mes parents, si j'avais un fiancé… Je lui ai bien entendu parlé d'Harry, et elle a souhaité que je le revoie.

Mais je ne lui ai pas posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres : est-ce que Monsieur Jedusor serait présent au bal de Mardi… Je pense qu'elle aurait repéré quelque chose de bien étrange… Lorsque la gondole rejoignit enfin la berge, la Princesse donna une bonne poignée de sous à Antonio qui ouvrit deux yeux parfaitement ronds puis me prit de nouveau par le bras. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit alors :

« -Tu es vraiment une personne extraordinaire, Ginny. Si seulement toutes les dames de la Cour pouvaient être aussi gentilles que toi… Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour l'amabilité dont tu fais preuve à mon égard.

-Madame, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir tenu compagnie… »

Hermione m'a alors serré dans ses bras minces. Elle m'a cependant demandé de garder ce moment secret, et elle a affirmé avoir un peu surpayé le gondolier afin qu'il garde le silence.

J'ai souris jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, et Luna n'a absolument pas compris pourquoi ! Elle a reporté cela sur le compte de mon anniversaire. Mais cela m'importe peu que personne ne sache la raison de mon sourire, j'ai aujourd'hui passé un des plus agréables moments de ma vie, qui plus est en compagnie de l'héritière du trône de France ! Je ne pouvais décidément pas rêver d'un meilleur vingt et unième anniversaire…

Ginny

* * *

Le Dimanche 27 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Je l'ai revu. J'ai enfin revu ce poète qui hante bien malgré moi mes nuits.

Je vais tout t'expliquer : l'ambassadeur autrichien ayant offert un souper à cet étrange couple qu'est celui du Prince et de la Princesse, je me trouvais évidemment non loin de la salle où se déroulait le repas. J'étais en train de préparer les appartements de la Ptincesse lorsque Mme Ombrage est entrée dans la pièce. Elle m'a chargée de transmettre un message à une servante occupée à servir le souper. Je me suis empressée de me rendre dans l'Antichambre du Grand Couvert et de trouver la jeune fille concernée, une certaine Henriette.

Elle se tenait debout, dans l'ombre des duchesses, un plateau à la main. Après lui avoir transmis l'information en question, je m'apprêtais à quitter la grande salle lorsque je le vis, Monsieur Jedusor, tel qu'il l'était dans mon souvenir. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il tourne la tête et me remarque. Mes espoirs son devenus réels : il s'est retourné avec une grâce innée et a plongé son regard dans le mien. J'ai senti mon être s'embraser instantanément. Et il m'a sourit en se courbant légèrement. M'avait-il reconnu ? Je lui ai rendu sa révérence, d'une façon quasi imperceptible, puis suis retournée aux appartements de la Princesse.

J'y ai trouvé Luna, en train de préparer le lit. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a tout de suite arrêté ce qu'elle faisait et m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je lui ai alors expliqué que j'avais revu le mystérieux poète. Et Luna se mit alors dans une grande colère.

Elle m'a reproché ma naïveté. J'ai bien compris qu'elle a essayé de me dégoûter du poète : elle m'a dit des choses horribles sur lui, comme par exemple qu'il avait été soupçonné du meurtre de sa femme ! Je lui ai dit que cela m'étonnait fortement. Un homme si beau, si rêveur et si gentil ne pouvait pas être coupable d'un meurtre. D'autant plus qu'il avait fait preuve de respect envers une servante, ce qui est d'une rareté inconcevable !

Luna dit que je perds la tête, et que je ferais mieux d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à Harry que cela me priverait de mes passions secrètes et indomptables. Mes passions… Je ne suis pas folle amoureuse de ce poète ! Il m'intrigue, c'est tout…

Je meurs d'envie de retourner le voir, lui parler… Non, je ne peux pas, il commence à se faire tard… Et puis, s'il est présent ce soir, cela veut certainement dire qu'il va participer au bal masqué, prévu pour dans deux jours ! Peut-être aurai-je une chance de le revoir…

Oh ! J'entends des drôles de bruits, ceci est fort étrange… Je crois qu'il y a de l'agitation dans le couloir… Je vais jeter un œil…

Fausse alerte ! Ce sont des amis, travaillant au palais, qui viennent nous rappeler qu'un feu d'artifice aura lieu à Paris, mercredi, place Louis XV. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du feu qui a été annulé il y'a deux semaines… J'espère que le temps sera plus clément, mais je pense, en vue des chaleurs que nous connaissons ces derniers jours, que les nuit promettent d'être chaudes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

Je m'endors, et, n'ayant plus de bougies simples, j'ai été obligé d'user un peu de l'une de celles que Mademoiselle Hermione m'a offertes, il me faut l'éteindre afin de ne pas la gaspiller…

Ginny

* * *

Le Mardi 29 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Je viens de vivre la soirée la plus époustouflante de toute ma vie. J'en tremble encore, j'ai l'impression de m'éveiller après un rêve, un de ces rêves dont on se souvient au réveil, sans pour autant se rappeler exactement certains passages, certaines couleurs, certaines odeurs. Cependant, d'autres moments de cette soirée magique resteront à jamais incrustés au plus profond de mon être, rappelant à mes sens à quels points ceux-ci ont été chamboulés lors de cette folle nuit.

Tout a commencé ce matin, lorsque je suis entré dans les appartements de Mademoiselle Hermione afin de lui apporter des robes qu'elle avait commandées pour l'évènement tant attendu : le grand bal masqué ! Lorsqu'elle m'a vue, elle m'a accordé ce grand sourire éclatant auquel je m'étais presque habituée, puis, m'a souhaité le bonjour.

Elle était accompagnée de Louise et Marthe, deux suivantes chargées de l'aider à choisir la robe qui la mettrait la mieux en valeur. J'allais les laisser à leur besogne lorsqu'elle me héla, me demandant, le rouge aux joues, si j'acceptais de l'aider également. Les deux suivantes ont bien eut un regard en biais, se faisant passer un silencieux message, qui désapprouvait la décision de la Princesse, mais elles n'ont pas osé la contredire... L'étiquette l'oblige…

Nous avons donc commencé la sélection. Refusant d'ôter sa crinoline à chaque nouvel essai, nous devions faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance lorsque nous aidions la Princesse à se dévêtir, sous peine d'abîmer le tissu des précieuses robes. Hermione semblait à l'aise dans l'exercice. Elle essayait chaque robe en tournoyant, regardant sa personne sous tous les angles. La première robe en satin rose, avec sur le col un nombre incalculable de petits diamants, ne lui convenait pas : d'après elle, le tissu la démangeait à des endroits qu'elle ne pouvait pas discrètement gratter, sous peine d'être prise pour une princesse négligée. Cette réflexion fit se cacher les deux suivantes derrières leur éventail, pour rire doucement. Je n'ai pu qu'esquisser un mince sourire. On nous avait appris à ne jamais rire à gorge déployée devant une personne trop importante.

Les deux robes suivantes, d'un bleu profond irisé des reflets verts surmontés liserés en fil d'argent, avait charmé la Princesse, mais elle tenait tout de même à essayer un modèle en velours épais, d'un rouge profond, qu'elle prétendait « fait pour elle ». Une fois que l'une des suivantes eut serré le corset au maximum, nous avons pu aider notre jeune et jolie Princesse à enfiler le coûteux vêtement.

Qu'elle était magnifique ! Ainsi vêtue, elle frôlait la perfection. Elle aurait pu l'atteindre si seulement la robe avait été plus petite. Les délicates mains de la jeune princesse se perdaient dans des manches trop longues, et elle menaçait de s'entraver dans le bas de la robe à chacun de ses pas. Ce problème l'a fit soupirer d'agacement.

« -J'aurais tellement aimé la porter ! Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait possible de la faire reprendre avant le bal? »

On a donc appelé des couturières qui, bien navrées, ont du faire face à la réalité : la robe était trop grande, et on manquait de temps pour la raccourcir. Je craignais pour les couturières impuissantes, mais la Princesse ne s'est pas énervée, et les a congédiées d'un geste de la main. Elle s'est alors tournée alors vers nous trois en nous demandant notre avis sur la robe bleue verte, et la robe en satin rose.

Après avoir fait essayer une nouvelle fois les deux modèles, l'Héritière qui, manifestement, ne se lassait pas d'enfiler de beaux vêtements, a finalement décidé de porter la robe en satin rose pour l'événement de ce soir. C'est non sans un regard envieux qu'elle observa ses deux suivantes remettre dans leurs boites les deux autres magnifiques robes. Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour aller déjeuner – il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi ! – lorsque Mademoiselle Hermione m'a interpellée de nouveau.

« -Que puis-je pour vous, madame ?

-Je voulais simplement te remercier pour être restée, je sais que ce n'est pas aisé pour toi de contrer l'étiquette. Et… »

Elle est allée vérifier que ses suivantes étaient bien parties, puis a refermé la porte. Elle a alors saisi la robe rouge que l'on avait soigneusement déposée sur un fauteuil et l'a étendu devant ses yeux. Se retournant, elle a posé le magnifique vêtement entre le miroir et moi. Elle a dit qu'il avait l'air d'être à ma taille, et je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. La jeune princesse a alors souri, puis m'a pris délicatement les mains en disant :

« -C'est un cadeau. Pour toi. Tu peux la mettre ce soir, et tu la mettras aussi quand tu reverras ton fiancé. »

J'ai hoqueté de surprise, en lui disant que c'était trop d'honneur, que je ne pouvais accepter. Elle a insisté, prétendant que les bougies n'étaient pas un gage suffisant de sa gratitude. Me rappelant que l'on ne devait refuser sous aucun prétexte le cadeau d'une personnalité de haut rang, j'ai accepté, les larmes aux yeux, la boîte dans laquelle la Princesse avait glissé la robe rouge.

J'allais assister à un bal masqué, et dans une robe de princesse, qui plus est ! L'Héritière a soudain claqué des doigts, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle a couru à sa coiffeuse, a fouillé dans des tiroirs et en a sorti un loup de velours très fin couleur vermeille, orné d'une dentelle noire si fine, qu'on pourrait la comparer à une toile d'araignée. Elle l'a glissé sur mes yeux en disant –en Allemand- que la forme du masque allait parfaitement avec celle de mon visage.

« -C'est indispensable à un bal masqué. Tu seras splendide, Ginny. Je ferais en sorte que Dolorès Ombrage ne tienne pas rigueur de ton absence ce soir. C'est une manière de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »

Deux jeunes femmes sont alors entrées dans les appartements. Il me sembla reconnaître deux des soeurs de la reine. La Princesse a donc pris un ton hautain et m'a informé que je pouvais disposer.

Je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, les jambes flageolantes, la boîte contenant la robe sous le bras. Je n'en revenais pas. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs ! La première chose que j'ai eu envie de faire a été d'annoncer cela à Maman, mais j'ai rapidement changé d'avis. Mieux valait que personne ne sache que j'allais m'éclipser ce soir. Je suis donc redescendu le plus naturellement possible pour aller prendre mon repas en refaisant mon chignon. Luna m'a demandé ce que la Princesse me voulait pour être restée si longtemps dans ses appartements, et j'ai répondu qu'elle m'avait simplement demandé d'apporter une robe chez les couturières le plus tôt possible.

Je me suis assise à côté ses côtés, elle semblait déjà épuisée par sa matinée de travail. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux dans la petite pièce. Luna m'a demandé si j'acceptais de l'accompagner à Paris demain pour voir le feu d'artifice en l'honneur du couple royal. J'ai répondu d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, encore trop abasourdie pour aligner deux mots.

Puis, 17 heures sont venues. Déjà, les invités au bal venaient nombreux, je les voyais de la fenêtre de ma petite chambre. La partie réservée aux chambres des domestiques était déserte, je pouvais donc m'y changer en paix. Après avoir enfilé ma robe rouge, le loup de la princesse, et des chaussures que Maman m'avait offerte de sa propre mère, j'ai essayé de me coiffer décemment, et j'ai réussi à imiter à peu près la coiffure quotidienne de la Princesse à l'aide de rubans noirs que je gardais depuis la mise en terre de papa.

Je suis sortie sur la pointe des pieds et me suis rendue à la Galerie des Glaces sans que je n'attire aucun regard en particulier. La grande salle de bal était remplie de personnes toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres, et toutes masquées. Je cherchais désespérément la Princesse du regard, sans parvenir à la trouver. J'ai donc pris quelques bras qu'on me proposait et ai tenté de danser, faisant appel aux souvenirs lointains de mon père et ma mère dansant main dans la main.

C'est seulement lorsque la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà qu'une jeune femme s'est approchée de moi, un loup doré à la main. Il me sembla reconnaître une amie de la princesse Hermione.

« -Madame, je dois vous dire que vous êtes resplendissante !

-Oh, je vous remercie, Madame, vous êtes également bien en beauté ce soir.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu à Versailles, êtes vous de la famille éloignée du Prince ?

-Eh bien, je… »

Alors que la panique commençait à me gagner, j'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. La Princesse m'avait reconnue…

« -Mon amie, je vous présente la comtesse de Fertignac, elle est une cousine éloignée de Monsieur mon mari. Madame de Fertignac nous vient Du nord il me semble, n'est-elle pas ravissante ? »

Hermione, derrière son loup noir, m'a lancé un clin d'œil complice. Après avoir échangé des banalités, m'inventant une identité, l'amie de la Princesse s'est dirigée vers le buffet. Celle-ci m'a glissé à l'oreille de me tenir plus prudente. Je lui ai fais une discrète révérence et suis sortie prendre l'air près des Parterres d'Eau.

On dansait sur le rythme d'un orchestre fort sympathique. J'essayais d'esquiver le regard des danseurs lorsqu'une main solide m'a agrippé le bras. J'ai sursauté, et ai voulu me retourner, mais j'ai senti un corps masculin se coller au mien. Il m'était impossible de bouger, je ne savais absolument pas ce que me voulait ce mystérieux individu qui m'enserrait. Il a alors ouvert alors la bouche pour parler, et je me suis senti défaillir :

« - A l'ombre de mon cœur se reposent vos yeux,

Des oiseaux de bonheur voguent dans les cieux.

O, triste passion qui dévore mon être,

Es-tu cruelle, aveugle, ou douce peut-être ?...»

C'était lui. Le poète. Mon poète ! Monsieur Jedusor ! Je me suis retournée, et je l'ai reconnu. J'éprouvais la même sensation grisante que lorsqu'il m'avait baisé la main, quelques jours plus tôt. Comme si un serpent doté de piques parcourait mon échine et faisait suer le moindre pore de ma peau. Ses yeux d'un vert reptilien scintillèrent sous son loup brun, et il posa sa main sur mon épaule nue.

« -Voudriez-vous vous promener dans les jardins, Mademoiselle ? »

Il m'a à peine laissé le temps de répondre et m'a entraîné au-delà du Bassin de Latone. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, et cela m'importait peu, tant j'étais enivrée par la chaude paume du poète dans la mienne. Il me semble cependant que j'ai traversé le Bosquet de la Girandole, et lorsque j'ai repris mes esprit, je me trouvais dans un bosquet circulaire, j'étais entourée de colonnes de marbre blanc. Une statue se dressait au centre, mais il m'était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre. J'ai tout de même réussi à reconnaître le Bosquet de la Colonnade.

Nous étions seuls. La chaleur de l'air ambiant ne permettait aucune brise, si bien que je n'entendais que nos respirations mêlées, et nos cœurs battants après la course que nous venions d'effectuer. Il m'a appuyé doucement contre une colonne et a passé une main près de mon visage.

« -J'entend parler depuis le début de la soirée d'une jeune femme en robe rouge et aux cheveux de feu qui fait sensation. Une certaine comtesse de Fertignac, nom qui m'est totalement inconnu… »

Je n'osais répondre, comme si mon cœur roulant menaçait de s'échapper de ma gorge au moindre son que j'aurai pu émettre.

« -Seulement, a-t-il continué, si je ne connais pas le nom de cette mystérieuse jeune femme, venue seule qui plus est, il me semble que j'ai déjà vu quelque part cette chevelure à la couleur incendiaire, ce physique fort avantageux, ces lèvres qui ressemblent tant a des framboises qu'on voudrait les manger… »

Il a posé un pouce sur ma lèvre inférieur, et a fait courir l'index le long de ma joue. Mon souffle était haché, j'avais peur de produire un son gênant en respirant un grand coup, peur de changer la position si singulière et agréable dans laquelle je me trouvais… Son index a alors soulevé le velours rouge de mon loup, découvrant mon visage.

« -Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ces traits quelque part… Pourrai-je, Madame de Fertignac, avoir l'extrême honneur de connaître votre prénom ?

- G-Ginny…Ginerva.

-Ginerva…Ginny… » a-t-il répété en se délectant de chaque syllabe, comme si il réfléchissait à un alexandrin dans lequel il pourrait placer mon prénom.

Je me souviens qu'une chouette a hululé alors. Le poète a relevé la tête et a regardé longuement l'oiseau blanc s'élever sur la toile noire du ciel.

« -Cet oiseau est comme vous, Ginerva… Il se distingue nettement parmi l'immensité… Malgré toutes les étoiles du ciel, mes yeux se posent sur lui… Malgré la foule de convives présents ce soir, mes yeux se posent sur vous… M'en tenez-vous rigueur ? »

Je pense me rappeler avoir fait un signe de tête négatif. J'avais les bras plaqués contre la pierre froide de la colonne, et je sentais les pieds du poète près des miens. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui.

« - A l'ombre de mon cœur se reposent vos yeux, des oiseaux de bonheur voguent dans les cieux… a-t-il récité, murmurant à mon oreille, presque en soufflant.

- O, triste passion qui dévore mon être, es-tu cruelle, aveugle, ou douce peut-être ?.. .» Ai-je répondu.

Tout doucement, il a alors approché son visage du mien, mes paupières se fermant au fur et à mesure que les millimètres d'écart entre nos lèvres se rétrécissaient. C'est lorsque j'ai senti son souffle frais glisser sur mes lèvres que me je me suis rendu compte que j'avais déjà vécu cette sensation, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le visage d'Harry m'est revenu en esprit. Harry ! Ses yeux verts, sa peau douce, sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux bruns, ses épaules droites, son corps long !

J'ai brusquement repoussé Monsieur Jedusor, qui a arraché son loup de stupeur.

« -Veuillez m'excuser… » Lui ai-je dit.

Il ne s'est pas énervé. Il m'a accordé une révérence en prétextant que c'était à lui de s'excuser. Il a voulu connaître la raison de mon refus, et je lui ai expliqué que j'étais fiancée. Il avait l'air déçu… Je lui ai expliqué que je ressentais une passion peu commune pour lui, chose qui me faisait me sentir coupable par rapport à mon fiancé. J'ai ajouté ensuite que d'éventuelles amoures entre nous étaient impossibles, lui étant un aristocrate, et moi une simple servante de l'Héritière. Il a dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement, et m'a affirmé qu'il ne réussirait jamais à oublier mon visage.

Alors que je croyais qu'il allait partir, il s'est approché de moi et a sorti de sa poche une très jolie petite montre à gousset.

« -Si je ne peux point vous offrir mon amour, daignez au moins, Mademoiselle, accepter ce présent, a-t-il dit en me tendant le bijou. C'est aussi une façon de vous remercier, car j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce poème. Je pense cependant le garder privé…

-C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monsieur… Votre poème est magnifique en tout les cas.

-Mille mercis Mademoiselle. Je pense qu'il est encore plus magnifique à présent que je viens d'en trouver le titre.

-Avant de me quitter, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me le révéler ? »

Il a marqué une pause, puis a ouvert ses deux lèvres pour me présenter le nom du poème qui m'avait tant fait chavirer :

« -L'incendie. »

Il m'a sourit tristement, m'a adressé une profonde révérence, puis a disparu dans l'obscurité du bosquet. Je me suis laissé glisser au pied de la colonne, une larme roulant sur ma joue. Je serrais entre mes doigts la petite chaînette en or de la montre que je venais de recevoir. J'ai choisi la raison, et laissé de côté la passion. J'aime Harry, et, je suis promise à lui. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'aller au terme d'une passion avec un autre homme.

Après environ une heure, je me suis relevée, ai marché tranquillement dans le Bosquet de la Girandole, et ai traversé le Bosquet de la Reine. Je me suis retrouvé vers les Parterres du Midi où l'on dansait aussi gaiement qu'une heure plus tôt. J'ai traversé les Parterres d'Eau en direction du palais et j'ai croisé Luna sur le chemin. J'avais remis mon loup, et elle a du être surprise de trouver une invitée du bal en ces lieux car elle m'a longuement fixée. Ou peut-être m'a-t-elle reconnue ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre et me suis changé. J'ai remis la robe et le loup dans leur boite en soupirant. Quelle beauté…

Je suis ressortie avec l'intention de me rendre dans les appartements de la Princesse. Quand je suis rentrée, après avoir frappé à la porte, dans la pièce, j'ai été surprise de la voir seule, assise à sa coiffeuse, occupée à ôter ses bijoux. Elle m'a vue dans son miroir et son visage s'est éclairé.

« -Je suis désoler de vous importuner, Madame, je voulais juste vous rendre la robe que vous m'avez si généreusement prêtée…

-Tu ne m'importunes point, Ginny, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je te remercie de ton honnêteté, je voulais t'offrir la robe, mais tu sembles à tout prix vouloir me la rendre alors… Tu peux déposer la boîte sur le fauteuil. »

J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, puis l'ai remercié de nouveau.

« -Attends ! M'a-t-elle apostrophé en allemand. Je tiens à la robe, mais tu peux garder le loup. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un prêt ! »

Elle a ouvert la boîte et m'a tendu le morceau de tissu rouge. Une de mes larmes est tombée sur le velours, créant une tâche sombre. La Princesse m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais, et je lui ai répondu qu'elle était une personne d'une grande bonté, et qu'elle ferait certainement une excellente reine. Son visage s'est raidi à ce moment, et je me souviens d'elle me disant « Permet-moi d'en douter… ».

Elle m'a ensuite informée qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle désirait se coucher. Je lui ai proposé de lui préparer sa couche, mais elle a poliment refusé. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras avant que je parte en me souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis je suis allé immédiatement me coucher.

Et voici maintenant près de deux heures que je t'écris, le loup de velours sur les yeux, la montre à gousset entre les doigts, et une bougie en cire d'abeille fondant. Trois présents de deux personnes qui auront irrémédiablement marqué ma vie. Quelle journée hors du commun ! J'ai l'impression que ma vie relève d'une pièce de Racine ! Avec, je l'espère, les éléments tragiques en moins…

Je tombe de fatigue, et il faut vraiment que j'économise ces bougies, celle-ci a fondu de moitié ce soir…

Ginny

Le Jeudi 31 Mai 1770,

Cher Journal,

Je suis épuisée ! Paris n'est pas tant éloignée de Versailles, mais le voyage nous a exténuées, Luna et moi ! D'autant que les événements ont pris une tragique tournure…

Il y avait un monde fou place Louis XV, tout Paris et Versailles peut-être ! Les gens fêtaient, tous les âges se mêlaient, c'était véritablement extraordinaire ! J'ai du gardé la main serrée autour du bras de Luna afin que nous ne nous perdions pas de vue mutuellement !

Le peuple réuni sur la place se battait presque pour pouvoir respirer, tant le lieu grouillait de monde. Alors que les feux allaient être lancés, Luna m'a regardé en émettant un petit cri. Elle m'a crié qu'elle avait oublié de me donner une lettre qu'on lui avait demandé de transmettre. Elle a sorti la lettre en question des plis de sa robe et j'ai compris qu'elle venait d'Harry.

Folle de joie, je me suis empressée de décacheter l'enveloppe et de lire la lettre. Elle commençait par les salutations habituelles : je lui manque, il m'aime, il est en bonne santé. Mais la suite était bien moins ordinaire. Il avait écrit que les affaires à Nantes marchaient rudement bien, et qu'il était prêt à ouvrir une imprimerie ! Dans un an, au minimum, il pourrait avoir sa propre boutique, et nous pourrions vivre ensemble à Nantes ! Son maître est confiant pour lui, et dit qu'il est presque un professionnel ! J'étais tellement heureuse que j'entendais à peine les sifflements des feux s'artifice derrière moi !

La dernière phrase semblait être une question. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en connaître la nature car une explosion a retenti derrière moi. Une fusée avait explosé un peu trop bas dans le ciel. La panique s'est aussitôt créée et tout le monde s'est mit à fuir de tous les côtés. La lettre m'a échappé des mains sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la récupérer. Je suis tombée, on m'a marché sur la jambe, et sans Luna pour me relever, je pense bien que j'aurai pu mourir écrasé par des milliers de pieds !

Nous avons réussi à fuir dans les rues, et nous avons dormi dans une petite auberge, après trois heures de recherches ! Auberge bien inconfortable d'ailleurs… Dès le lendemain matin, nous nous remettions en route pour Versailles ! Mais nous avons eu beaucoup de chances ! Il y'a eu beaucoup de morts, d'après ce qu'on dit… Décidément, on devrait annuler définitivement les feux d'artifices pour les mariages ! Seigneur, des gens sont morts alors qu'ils festoyaient…

La vie est capable de se montrer bien méchante avec nous, pauvres humains ! Enfin, moi, on peut dire qu'elle m'a plus ou moins épargnée. Bien sûr, j'ai dû renoncer à mon poète… Monsieur Tom Jedusor… Je crois que c'est en essayant de me montrer ce qu'était que la passion qu'il m'a fait prendre en compte que je connaissais déjà ce sentiment, avec Harry. Ce mystérieux poète m'aura fait tourner la tête, mais à présent, je sais que je dois passer ma vie auprès d'Harry.

D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas si impatiente de partir pour Nantes. Ceci implique de quitter Versailles, les jardins, Luna, Antonio, et bien entendu… la Princesse… J'ai encore une année entière à passer ici tout de même. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer d'apporter du réconfort à Mademoiselle Hermione. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une jeune fille innocente. Une petite poupée, venue d'Autriche, qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qu'on a forcé à épouser un jeune prince impétueux qui ne parle pas sa langue ! Elle a peut-être un destin absolument improbable qui l'attend, mais je ne la vois pas autrement que la jeune adolescente pleurant sur son lit quelques jours après son arrivée, que celle qui m'a offert des bougies, et une soirée dans une magnifique robe. Je pense avoir trouvé une amie. C'est une amitié peu commune, certes, mais c'est une amitié tout de même. Je pense même qu'on peut la qualifier de fiable !

Quant à moi, eh bien je suppose que ce n'est que le début. Commencer en tant que servante à Versailles, puis femme d'éditeur à Nantes et pourquoi ne pas faire mon entrée dans la bourgeoisie… Je n'ai que 21 ans, j'ai tout le temps pour vivre des choses exquises, peut-être même connaître… d'autres histoires que celle que j'ai connu avec Monsieur Jedusor… J'ai tout le temps pour choisir de vivre comme je le sens, tout le temps pour aimer qui je veux, tout le temps pour rencontrer des personnes extraordinaires.

J'ai la vie devant moi.

Ginny.


End file.
